Espadas' Little Girl
by gentleflam51
Summary: Aizen finds Rukia passed out on the forest and takes her to Las Noches. She is injured so he has Szayel fix her up. He does but there is one problem he accidently turns her into a kid. Summary suck I know. This is my first story so please read and review. Characters are OCC. No pairings. Past Ichiruki. Bleach is not mine! Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taking a stroll through the forest. Taking a stroll through the forest, thought the king of Las Noches stupidly.

As he was walking he found himself on the ground due to the fact of him tripping on something...or someone.

"Ugh! What just happened? Did I just trip? I can't trip. I'm a god! God's don't trip"! He then started acting like

a child who didn't get what they wanted. Uh what did I trip on anyway? He finally thought after his "little

episode". He then saw a petite young girl with short silky black hair sleeping on the ground. Huh what's Rukia

doing here? he thought. "Oh well she's probably just taking a nap I should just go continue on with my stroll"

said Aizen. _"Stop"! _Aizen was definitely shocked to hear her voice. " Kyoka Suigetsu"? "Is that really you"?

asked Aizen. _"No it's the Easter bunny's wife"._ "Oh hi Mrs. Easter bunny. It's very nice to meet you. Hey how

come your husband hasn't come to Las Noches"? Kyoka Suigetsu honestly couldn't believe these words were

coming from her master. As she face palmed herself she thought He is a stupid man. _"Of course it's me _

_dumbass! I was just being sarcastic". _"Oh now I see" finally realizing what happened earlier he asked "Why

did you tell me to stop"? "_Well you see master Rukia Kuchiki is on the ground unconscious". _" Yeah she is so"?

Aizen questioned. "_She is quite a loyal soul reaper. Take her to Las Noches and have her work for you. She can _

_fight her friends in the Winter war"._ "And why is that good"? You are such an idiot master thought the annoyed

zanpaktou. "_It's good because her friends wouldn't want to hurt her so they'll just give up and you win". _"Oh

yeah you're right. I like the way you think Kyoka". And with that he picked Rukia up and carried her to Las

Noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I finally got to chapter 2. Yay finally! I wanted to give a shout-out to Elfen Child who's review made me want to post a new chapter. Without further a due here's *drumroll* chapter 2.**

Aizen has finally made it to Las Noches after all those "obstacles". When he entered the espada meeting room he saw all his children goofing off. "Children I'm home" announced Aizen even though nobody was paying attention. He then twitched after he got no attention. "Children you mustn't have heard me. I'm home he repeated once again. He then gave a low growl as he proceeded to put Rukia down on the floor. _This is going to get ugly isn't it? _asked Kyoka Suigetsu. "Indeed it is my dear Kyoka" he responded.

Aizen then picked up a megaphone and yelled "You damn ungrateful idiots! Turn the fuck around and pay attention to your all mighty god"! That shocked every single one of the espadas and they immediately turned their attention to him. "Much better" said Aizen a lot more calmly and then he picked up Rukia once more. After a long awkward amount of silence Hallibel asked "Did you need something Aizen-sama"?

"Why thank for asking Hallibel, as a matter of fact I do". "So what the fuck do you want"? asked Nnoitra obviously bored. "There is nothing we can do about your foul language is there Nnoitra"? asked Aizen. "Nope. Santa Teresa's tried billions of times". "Anyway so what I want is for Szayel to do something for me". "What do you need from me Aizen-sama"? questioned Szayel. "Do you see this girl I'm holding here? Well her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She's injured so I need you to fix her up for me.

"Yes Aizen-sama" said Szayel as he took Rukia from Aizen and proceeded to go to his room.

One hour later. Szayel P.O.V

"Oh my Aizen! What did I do?! What did I do"?! I then took a glance at the soul reaper who I accidently turned into a six year old girl. "I can't believe this happened. Aizen-sama is going to kill me. Or worse he'll probably dye my hair blue! No! No! No! Then my hair won't be manly anymore"! I heard knocks on my door. I was conflicted on whether to open it or not. I slowly shifted to the door and opened it very slowly.

"Hello Szayel. Did you heal Rukia's wound"? I looked at Aizen-sama nervously. Boy was I terrified of this man. He can be quite terrifying when he wants to be. "Aizen-sama"? "Yes"? "About Rukia". "Yes, did you fix her"? "Well about that I". "Yes"? "I". "God damn it Szayel! Spit it out already"! "I accidently turned Rukia Kuchiki into a child".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello to all my readers. I'm in a real good mood today and I'm really getting into my own story. So I decided to post another chapter today. Oh and this is the chapter where Rukia finally wakes up. Are you ready for it?... Well here is*drumroll* Chapter 3.**

Where we last left off

"God damn it Szayel! Spit it out already"! "I accidently turned Rukia Kuchiki into a child".

* * *

Currently

Aizen widened his eyes on what Szayel just said. "You did WHAT"?! "It was an accident Aizen-sama I swear". "Do you know HOW MUCH YOU RUINED MY PLANS YOU PINK IDIOT"?! Then just on cue Aizen's silver haired fox like assistant walked in. "Hey what's all the yelling for"? asked Gin. "That pink idiot ruined my plans" responded Aizen who was planning to punish Szayel later on. "It was an accident Aizen-sama I told you before" Szayel said. "Hmm"? Gin questioned. He honestly had no idea what was going on. "Eh Aizen what's going on anyway"?

Aizen then explained his plan to make Rukia join him and how Szayel turned her into a kid and ruined everything. Gin then gave a look mixed with confusion and shock. "You actually thought of something evil"?! Gin questioned Aizen. He was so shocked that his so called boss thought of something evil. That plan might actually work Gin thought. "It was Kyoka Suigetsu who thought of the idea". "Now that makes sense" Gin responded. "Yep. Got to love my Kyoka". Aizen then proceeded to hug his sword like it was an actual person. _Mater let go of me! Damn it master unhand me. _Kyoka Suigetsu hated when her master got clingy.

"Hey Aizen so what you're saying is Rukia-chan's a kid now"? Gin asked. Aizen didn't hear him because he was busy gushing over his zanpaktou. "Yes I accidently turned her into a six year old girl" Szayel stated. "Is it permanent"? "Thankfully no, it'll only last a year"? "Will she remember anything"? "That question is unknown we just have to wait for her to wake up". Gin then walked up to the Rukia and took a seat in a chair. "I'll just wait for her to wake up" Gin said.

30 minutes later Rukia P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw a silver haired fox like man looking right at me with the world's most creepiest smile I have ever seen.

"AHHHH"! I screamed at the sight I saw. It's not just his smile it's just that something about him gives me the creeps. I then saw a brown haired man yelling at the scary man. And in the corner was a pink haired man eating popcorn while watching the scene in amusement. Pink hair? Weird I thought. Who has pink hair?

Normal P.O.V

"Great Gin just great. You scared the living crap out of her"! "I didn't know she'd be afraid of me". "She's afraid of you. She's always been afraid of you". "Well sorry for not being child friendly". "Can I say something here"? asked Szayel. 'NO" they both said in unison. "Of course" said Szayel. Aizen sighed and then said "Now back to more important matters, Rukia how do you feel"? Rukia then looked at Aizen with a look of worry and fear. "W-who are you? And where am I"? Aizen gave her a small smile. "My name is Souske Aizen you're father". "My father"? Rukia asked a bit shocked. "Yes dear I'm you're father you've lost your memory haven't you"? He noticed Rukia covering herself with a blanket. He wasn't surprised she was six years old now her soul reaper clothes weren't going to fit.

"A-and where am I? Who's that scary man? And why does that guy have pink hair"? Rukia asked curiously. "Why Rukia this is Las Noches your home". "My home"? "Yes Rukia your home your siblings have missed you dearly". "That scary man is your uncle Gin Ichimaru, and yes I agree with you that he's pretty scary". "Ok but why does that guy have pink hair"? Rukia questioned pointing at Szayel. Aizen then thought for a while and then he answered "He's um...very special". "Hey! Don't make me look bad in front of a little girl with amnesia"! Szayel yelled.

Rukia then giggled at Szayel's comment. "So are you okay now Rukia"? Aizen asked. "Eh um I'm kind of hungry" Rukia said a bit embarrassed. Aizen then gave a small chuckle. "Gin why don't you go get her some clothes that fit and Szayel you go get her some food". Gin and Szayel then left the room to go get what Aizen asked for. "Now Rukia I'm going to go talk to your siblings, just stay here and I'll come back to get you" said Aizen. "Yes father" said Rukia. Aizen then smiled at the thought that he got control of Rukia's memories. Oh boy the espadas aren't going to believe this thought Aizen.

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 finally done. This was more serious than humorous I know. Forgive me*anime tears*. Anyway I think I will get Chapter 4 posted tomorrow. Also I wanted to know do you want this to based on Rukia's life with the espadas only or should soul reapers be involved as well. Let me know what you guys want in the review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello to all my readers. Chapter 4 already! Woo! I'm on a roll! Anyway this is the Chapter where we finally see the espadas. Anyway*drumroll* Chapter 4.**

Previously on Espadas' Little Girl

Oh boy the espadas aren't going to believe this thought Aizen.

* * *

Currently

Aizen had just entered the espada meeting room where he saw them goofing off again. "Children must we have a repeat of what happened earlier"? The espadas quickly turned their attention to their leader. "This is much better. I have something important to tell all of you. Well since your pink idiot of a brother turned Rukia Kuchiki into a child he ruined my master plan. "So what do you want us to do about it"? asked Grimmjow. "I'm glad you asked Grimmjow. She's lost her memories so-"Ha! looks like you got to babysit again Ulquiorra" Grimmjow announced as he interrupted Aizen. "Aizen-sama please don't tell me I have to babysit"? Ulquiorra asked. "Of course not. All of you do".

"WHAT"?! All the espadas said. "That's right, as I was saying before Grimmjow interrupted me she's lost her memories and I got her to believe I'm her father. And all of you are her siblings. No buts. I'll be leaving now" Aizen said as he left them. When Aizen came to the room Rukia was staying in he saw her wearing a white long sleeved kimono that reached up to her knees. The kimono had a black floral design and a black obi tied around her waist. She also had black stockings and black flats. He saw a plate that has a few food crumbs. She must have ate the food Szayel gave her. Rukia was sitting right exactly where Aizen left her. What an obedient child thought Aizen.

"Hello Rukia". Rukia was startled at the sound of Aizen's voice because she wasn't paying attention. "Hi father" she said more relaxed. "I talked to your siblings they look forward to seeing you again. So if you please come with come with me" he held out his hand and she took it. He smiled at the fact he gained her complete trust. This is going to be much easier than I expected, thought Aizen. He then walked out of the room with his pretend daughter.

Rukia P.O.V

I held my father's hand tightly. I don't remember having any siblings. As a matter of fact I don't remember this man who claims to be my father when we obviously don't look related. "Father"? I asked him. "Yes Rukia what is it"? "If your my father then how come I don't look like you"? He then gave a small chuckle. "You see Rukia I adopted you when you were only two years old. I'm not your actual biological father. However I love you just as much as a father would love their own child" he explained. I then felt at ease knowing that the issue was cleared up. "Are my siblings adopted too"? "No I'm their biological father. You have eight siblings in total". We then stopped in front of a door and he when he opened it, I officially stopped being afraid of my scary uncle.

Father then started introducing my siblings since I don't remember them. "Rukia this is Stark" He looks normal but how come he's sleeping when it's only 3:30 pm? "This is Hallibel" How come she's almost naked? "Ulquiorra". How come he has green lines on his face? "Nnoitra". How come he's so tall? And why does he have a giant spoon? "Grimmjow". That is a big hole. How come he looks like a cat? "And you've already met Szayel". Yes I've met pinkie. These people are supposed to be my siblings? I wonder who my mother is? I thought.

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 finally done. Anyway I have no idea when chapter 5 will be posted because I have a test on Tuesday and my parents are going to make me study. Anyway please review or you'll never find out who Rukia's mother is. Even though it might be a bit obvious oh well. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 is finally here! I just wanted to thank Elfen Child for still wanting to read my story. Best reviewer ever. I know I'm not a good writer but this is my first story. Anyway*drumroll* Chapter 5**

It was the middle of the night. The espadas were sleeping. Gin was dreaming about Rangiku and if she still loves him. Kaname was dreaming about justice of course. Rukia was sleeping peacefully in the room Aizen provided her. What can ruin this peaceful and quiet life. "Ok Kyoka now all the alarm clocks have been set up" whispered Aizen. The only reply he got back was a yawn._ Master it's the middle of the night. Why would you need to put alarm clocks in every single one of the espadas' bedrooms? _"Don't worry my dear Kyoka Suigetsu". Aizen then pulled out a remote, "You'll find out in 3...2...1" Aizen then pressed the button on the remote which triggered all the alarm clocks to go off in each in every one of the espadas' bedrooms.

When all the espadas came out of their rooms they looked like a tornado and a hurricane attacked all of them at the same time. "Good Morning children" said Aizen casually like nothing crazy just happened. "Aizen-sama what the fuck was that for"? Nnoitra asked failing to hide the venom in his voice. "Well I don't get why all of you are so angry. What did I do to any of you"? Aizen asked them, he was annoyingly clueless. The all gave a growl and yelled "YOU WOKE US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT YOU DAMN IDIOT"! they all yelled in unison. Aizen then put a finger on his lip "Shh Rukia is trying to sleep. The nerve of some people" he said annoyed. After the espadas heard that comment they all sweat dropped. Ulquiorra yawned and then asked "Why did you wake us all up anyway"? "Thanks for asking Ulquiorra. Now all of you follow me.

Espada Meeting Room

All of the espadas sat down in their usual seats as they waited for Aizen to tell them what he needs so they could go back to sleep. Aizen then pulled out a chart with each of the espadas drawn crappily on it. "Ok this schedule is for who will take care of Rukia. Ulquiorra you get her on Monday. Grimmjow you get her on Tuesday. Hallibel you get her on Wednesday. Nnoitra you get her on Thursday. Szayel you get her on Friday. And Stark you get her on Saturday. As for Sunday Rukia will meet her mother". "Who's her mother"? asked Hallibel. Aizen then went into hyper-fanboy mode. "My beautiful Kyoka Suigetsu of course" he said as he was hugging his zanpaktou like a child would their teddy bear.

"Wait"! Aizen then blinked a few times before turning his attention to Grimmjow. "Yes Grimmjow what is it"? asked Aizen as he put his zanpaktou back where she belonged. "When are you going to get Rukia"? "Oh I'm not going to take care up her Sexta. I have a life" he then left the espadas bewildered. The espadas had their jaws dropped to the ground. However they were in no mood to argue. They were to tired do that.

**Author's Note: Ok chapter 5 finally done. I finally decided what to do with my problem at the end of chapter 3. This story will be based on Rukia's life with the espadas only. After this story I will create a sequel called "Give Her Back" that would be based on the soul society and Ichigo trying to get Rukia back. Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Ulquiorra P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway looking for Rukia's room because Aizen-sama told me I have to babysit the piece of trash. God damn it, it's always me! I sighed. I'm always babysitting trash, I thought. _Trash? That's not what you said about Orihime Inoue. _That stupid little-_Master you have to remember that I can read your thoughts._ I sighed again after Murcielago interrupted me. I hate to admit it but he was right I do have feelings for Orihime Inoue, but I would never admit that out loud of course.

I finally reached Rukia Kuchiki's room and opened the door where I saw her with pieces of paper and crayons. She must have been drawing something, I thought. _No shit Sherlock. _I tried my best not to growl at him. Murcielago is such an idiot sometimes. "Shut up trash" I said not realizing that I said that out loud. Rukia apparently heard me call my zanpaktou trash due to the fact she was startled. "U-um h-hi mister" she said shyly. Ok this kid was obviously afraid of me. "Hello Rukia Kuchiki" I responded. What else was I supposed to say to a six year old girl?

I looked around her room. The walls were a plain white color with one window so she could have a view, even though she's too short to look through it. There was a twin-sized bed and to the left of it was a night stand with a small lamp on it. There was a dresser on the right side of the bed. On the floor was a medium sized rug that covered most of the floor. In the middle of the room was a table with a few chairs, on the table were a few pieces of paper with crayons. I couldn't help but take a glance at her drawings, and when I did...well lets just say it could give me nightmares.

I must of dozed off because I felt a tug on my jacket. "Yes, what is it"? "I uh.. saw you looking at my drawings". Oh crap! She saw. "I'm sorry about that". "N-no don't be I eh just.. wanted to know what you think of them". Ok Ulquiorra she's asking you a question that could lead her to crying. Think Think. Come on Ulquiorra think. "They are very unique". Oh Aizen what the hell did I just say. However a smile appeared on her face showing that she was happy. "Thank you mister". "Just call me Ulquiorra". She then was confused for a moment and then tried to pronounce my name. Apparently "Ulqui" was all she managed to get out. "So Ulqui-san, what are we doing now"? she asked me. I twitched at the nickname and I could hear Murcielago snickering. I'd have to punish him later.

"Tell me Rukia are you bored here"? She then shuffled her feet a little bit and turned her head to the left. "Well um...I guess I'm a little bored" she said a bit nervously afraid at what my reaction would be. "Oh no, don't get me wrong Ulqui-san it's a nice place but it would just be nicer if it had you know...a TV. TV? TV? Now where have I heard that before? _Master didn't Orihime Inoue tell you about TVs and how they had them in the world of the living? _So that's where I heard that from. _You should pay attention to her more. _Keep quiet trash, I thought.

9:30 pm still Ulquiorra P.O.V

Rukia and I went to the world of the living to get her a TV. The TV wasn't too big or too small, in fact it was perfect. I also got to see Orihime Inoue again, which was nice. And Murcielago offered to look after Rukia until I finished talking to Orihime. Like I said he's only annoying sometimes. She was really happy to see me which made me feel happy. Not that I would ever admit that out loud. Thank Aizen she didn't see Rukia. Before I left she gave me this dish that was supposed to be called "apple pie" but it looked like trash. When we got back to Las Noches I threw the "apple pie" in the trash. I love Orihime but I would never eat her cooking, even if Aizen-sama ordered me to. I put Rukia to bed and she fell asleep pretty quickly.

I would never admit this out loud but Rukia's not really trash after all. Today was sort of nice. And I get to see how everyone else would put up with her. This is going to be fun, I thought before entering my room.

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 is over and next will be chapter 7 with Grimmjow. Oh and the espadas' zanpaktou will be in this because well I don't know...they just interest me. And instead of having them act exactly like their master I decided to give them a personality of their own like I did with Murcielago in chapter 6. Anyway please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday Grimmjow P.O.V

_Master! _I heard an awfully familiar voice. I knew who he was and I knew what he wanted but it's like 8:54 am and I'm really tired from last night. _Master! _I just groaned. He is such a needy bastard sometimes. "What now Pantera"? I asked him tiredly. _It's your turn and you know that. _"Ugh but I'm tired". _So?_ "Don't pretend like you don't know what happened last night". _I don't care what shit you did with Hallibel get your ass out of bed now! "_Damn Pantera". I only got a growl for a response from him. "Not my fault Santa Teresa won't let you do shit to her". _Master! You know her and I are on a break! _"Nnoitra told me it was only one-sided". _Shut up! For the love master j-just go! _I snickered at his stuttering. Ok so where's the kid's room again?

Rukia Room still Grimmjow P.O.V

I opened the door to Rukia's room and saw her watching TV. Ulquiorra must have got her that, I thought. "Hey kid what're you watching"? I asked her. "SpongeBob" she answered normally. She must have heard me come in. I then sat down on the floor right next to her. I saw her in her pajamas so she must've just woke up. She then turned her attention away from the yellow man child and looked right at me. "What"? I asked her demanding an answer. I hated when people stared at me. "Does that hole hurt"? I was definitely shocked by this. No one has ever asked me that. Not even Hallibel and she's my girlfriend. "Eh you get used to it kid". I then got up and turned off the TV which greatly upset her. "Hey what did you do that for"?! "Get dressed I'm taking you somewhere". "Where"? "Somewhere just get dressed". I then left the room for Rukia to get dressed.

After a few minutes the door to Rukia's room opened and her head slowly peaked out the door. "Come out kid. I'm not going to hurt you". She then came out of the room dressed in different clothes then when she first came here. She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress that went up to her knees and black leggings. Her hair was done into two lower pigtails that reached a few inches above her shoulders. She was wearing black uggs. "Um mister"? "Grimmjow". "Can I call you Grimmy"? I was twitching at the nickname but I knew she couldn't pronounce big words. "Fine" I somehow managed to get out. She then gave a cute smile. "So where are we going"? "To the pet store". Her eyes lit up with happiness and joy. "Really"? "Yes kid really, now follow me and hurry up". She did exactly what I told her and we went to the world of the living.

World of the living. Pet store. still Grimmjow P.O.V

Ugh! My gigai made my body itchy. I hate wearing a gigai. It's uncomfortable, itchy, annoying, and to top it all off I look ridiculous! Rukia was just looking at dogs, cats, bunnies, and etc. in awe. "Grimmy! Grimmy! Come here! Come here!". I walked up to her to see what the hell she was yelling about. "What kid"? She then pointed at a cage with a puppy inside it. "Isn't it the most cutest thing you've ever saw"? "I've seen cuter". She then gave me a look that said 'seriously'. "Well can I get it Grimmy? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh"? She was jumping up and down. She seemed really hyper. "Nah kid that isn't a pet". She then stopped jumping, blinked a few times, and gave me a look of confusion. " What are you talking about"? she asked me curiously. "Come on follow me". I then led her to an area that had cats. "Now this is a real pet" I told her pointing at the cats. She then gave me a look of boredom for some odd reason. "Eh the dogs were better". I could feel my jaw drop to the ground and I could feel Pantera was just as shocked as well. "WHAT"?! I could feel everyone in the store stare at me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"W-why do you think dogs are better"? "Well all cats just do is play with yarn and lick themselves". "N-no they don't. That's it missy you're in big trouble". I then grabbed her hand and started dragging her outside until we reached the area with the bunnies. "Oh my gosh these are the most cutest things ever! Can I get it Grimmy? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh"? I then stopped dragging her and asked the store clerk if I could get the bunny Rukia wanted.

Las Noches Grimmjow P.O.V

I bought a cage, food, water, and everything else you need for a bunny. Apparently it's name was Lucy. It was about 10:00pm, so I told Rukia to go to bed and left to go back to my room. -Flashback- "That's it missy you're in big trouble". -Flashback end- Weird, I thought. I sounded like a dad scolding their child. I then heard Pantera snicker. _Oh master you sound like a damn parent. _"Shut up Pantera". I then entered my room and lay on my bed. I wonder what that was about, I thought. Well Hallibel's turn. Cant wait.

**Authors' Note: Ok so Grimmjow's chapter is done. Oh and Pantera has a little crush on Santa Teresa. Oh and before I decided to change the no pairings thing. The pairings are Grimmjow x Hallibel, Ulquiorra x Orihime, and Toshiro x Rukia in the sequel. I think these pairings are cute so that's why I'm doing them. Anyway the Pantera/Santa Teresa relationship is only one-sided on Pantera's side. Even if Santa Teresa did want a relationship she cant. Why? Because Nnoitra would kill her. Anyway please read and review. Next is Hallibel. **


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday Hallibel's P.O.V

_Master Hallibel it's 9:30 am I think it's time for you to babysit Rukia Kuchiki. _I heard Tiburon's voice, "Yes I will thank you for the reminder Tiburon". _Your welcome Master. _Tiburon was not like the other zanpaktou. She is polite and respects me. I almost feel bad for the others. Except for Nnoitra. Tiburon told me Santa Teresa is such a loyal zanpaktou but gets treated horribly. I knocked on Rukia's door because I'm probably the only one with manners in Las Noches. "Come in". I heard a voice coming from inside the door. That probably belongs to Rukia. I opened the door and saw Rukia feeding a cute bunny.

"Hello Rukia". "Hi Miss" she then stopped feeding the bunny and walked up to me. "Oh that's right I forgot, my name is Tier Hallibel. But you can call me Tier if Hallibel is too hard for you". "Ok Tia-san, what're we going to do today"? "Well you see Rukia we are going to" I stop talking because to be honest.. I have no plans. _Master if I may make a suggestion why don't you take her to an aquarium in the world of the living. _Good idea, I thought. "Um Tia-san"? I then snapped back into reality. "Oh yes sorry about that. Why don't we go to the aquarium"? I suggested. Her face then lit up with excitement. "Now go get dressed. I'll be waiting outside". I then left the room for her to get dressed.

After I waited a few minutes the door to Rukia's room opened. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that had white stripes across it. The dress reached up to her knees. Her hair was done in a braid which was on the left side. She was wearing white flip flops. "I see you're ready". "Yep, let's go already". Somebody was pushy, I thought. We then went to the world of the living.

World of the living Aquarium still Hallibel's P.O.V

The trip to the aquarium was pretty fun. I bought Rukia a bunch of souvenirs, which she seemed to like. One of them was a stuffed penguin. It seemed to be her favorite but she really didn't like the stuffed shark which upset me. I then took her over to the shark tank to show her how fascinating sharks were. I was then pushed into the shark tank and when I looked up I saw Rukia laughing. She must have done this, I thought. Just then a tour guide came with a bunch of tourist who were taking photos of me. "Now if you look to the right you'll see a young woman getting laughed at by a little girl because she pushed her in the shark tank. Just then a shark swam around me. "Whoa whoa sharky keep your fins to yourself. Then after that another shark did the same thing "Back off perv I told your friend the same thing. I'm with a panther". I then got out of the shark tank and Rukia and I went back to Las Noches.

Las Noches Hallibel's P.O.V

It was 10:15 pm so Rukia had to go to bed. I then went to my room and shut the door. Ugh! What a day, I thought. _Master I'm surprised._ "Why"? _Well Rukia Kuchiki pushed you into a shark tank and you didn't get mad at her. Normally you would kill anyone that did that to you. _"You're right that is strange" I told her. I have no idea what happened. She just seemed so innocent. I guess I've taken a liking to her. Tomorrow is Nnoitra's turn. I'm bringing popcorn for this. That was my last thought before I went to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hallibel is done and next is Nnoitra. Oh I can't wait. Why? Because Nnoitra doesn't know how to deal with kids. Don't worry Santa Teresa will help him and nothing bad will happen to Rukia.. or will it? Read and Review to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday Nnoitra's P.O.V

_I love this time of day. Master get off your lazy ass it's 10:00 am and you have to babysit the brat you damn spoon! _I groaned and got up. Santa Teresa is a bitch sometimes. "What do you mean it's my turn"? _Idiot it's Thursday. Which means you have to babysit. For the sake of your safety master do not make me repeat myself. _After I heard that I got up. Fuck I ain't afraid of anyone, but Santa Teresa is intimidating and could scare me sometimes. But no one needs to know that. I got out of bed, picked up my weapon, and left the room.

When I got to Rukia's room I opened the door and saw her putting a bunch of stuffed animals on her bed. "Hey kid". She then turned around to face me and said "Hey spoony". I clenched my fist and I can feel anger boil up inside me. "Why you little"-_Master you can't really blame the kid on this one. It was your choice to wear a giant spoon over your head. _I then unclenched my fist and calmed down. I saw that Rukia had a look of fear in her eyes. I then sighed and bent down to her height, which believe me was very uncomfortable. "Sorry about that. How about I take you to the park in the world of the living"? Her look of fear then turned into a look of happiness. _Lucky for you she seems like a forgiving person. _Yeah you're right, I thought. "I'll wait outside. You go get ready. And hurry up too". I then left the room for Rukia to get dressed.

After a few minutes up waiting the door to Rukia's room opened and she came out. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black unzipped hoodie. She also had black shorts that was a few inches above her knees and had white sandals. Her hair was done into a messy bun. The bun would probably get un done easily. "Can we go now spoony"? she asked. Boy was she impatient. _I disagree_ master,_ when you were her age you were a lot more impatient. _I sighed. Must you really bring up my childhood Teresa? I thought. We then went to the world of the living.

World of the living park still Nnoitra's P.O.V

I fucking hate these stupid gigais. That pink bitch really needs to learn how to make them. This is so uncomfortable. Santa Teresa has been reduced to a stupid keychain. I almost feel bad for her almost. I was sitting on a bench watching Rukia play in the park. Then there was this boy who threw sand in Rukia's eyes. I growled and I don't care who the fuck heard me, I got up, walked right behind the kid, and picked him up by the head. People were staring but I didn't give a fuck. "Aaahhh! Mister please let go! Please let go"! I kept hearing the kid scream. Rukia then got the sand out of her eyes and looked up at me with shock and fear. I then lowered the kid so he would make eye contact with her. "Now say you're sorry or I'll crack that pathetic skull of yours open". The kid had tears coming out of his eyes and was whining like a little bitch. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me"! I then dropped the kid on the ground. I then calmed down and saw a look of concern on Rukia's face. _M-master? _Santa Teresa was just as shocked as I was. I didn't blame her. "Eh come on kid let's go home". She then nodded and we went back to Las Noches.

Las Noches Nnoitra's P.O.V

It was like 10:30pm so I made Rukia go to bed. When I went back to my room I couldn't forget what happened at the park today. I don't know what came over me but Rukia is just an innocent six year old girl and that boy was like I don't know ten? But when he hurt her I was mad. No. Angry? No. Pissed? No. Furious? Yes. _Well seems like master has taken a sense of protectiveness to the young Kuchiki girl. _"Shut up Teresa. I'm not in the mood". _Then what came over you dear espada? _"How the fuck should I know"? _Don't deny it master. You care for the young girl._ "Wow Teresa you're as stupid as a bitch". She then gave a small chuckle. _You denial little piece of shit. My dear espada you've taken a liking to the young girl. I could say she's like a little sister to you, no? _"End of conversation Teresa. Goodnight"! I then went to sleep but Teresa's words haunted me. Aw fuck it! I'll just see how pinkie manages.

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 done. Wow. Nnoitra did pretty well. And Santa Teresa is right Nnoitra did take a liking to Rukia. Which is probably why Rukia is still alive. And for those of you who are wondering where the little boy got the sand from, back in Turkey most of the parks I went to had sand. That idea was inspired when a little boy threw sand in my eyes. But I don't hold a grudge. Now you're probably wondering why Santa Teresa isn't so Nnoitra-like. That is because the espadas' zanpaktou aren't like their master in everyway. Now don't get me wrong they will have some of the same traits their masters' do but they will have some traits of their own. Next is Szayel. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Friday Szayel's P.O.V

I was walking to Rukia's room excited yet nervous. I'm excited because maybe I can change Rukia's impression of me. Nervous because this is my first time taking care of someone let alone a child. Who knows what awaits for me behind her door? I was standing outside Rukia's room. I knocked on the door. "Rukia it's Szayel. Can I come in"? The only response I got was a sneeze. "Rukia"? "Yeah, come in" she said. However her voice was raspy. I opened the door and saw her sleeping in her bed. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Rukia are you o-"Achoo"! I got interrupted when she sneezed in my face. "Ok eww". "Sorry" she said. After I wiped her snot off my glasses I saw her skin was really pale and her hair was pretty messy. She was clutching the blanket tightly and shivering. Which was weird because it was the middle of July.

"Oh I don't feel so good" she said miserably. "You don't look so good either". "Hey I-Achoo"! She sneezed again but thank Aizen not in my face. I then grabbed a can of disinfectant and sprayed it all over me. "Sorry Rukia I'm a doctor so I can't afford to get sick". A look of shock and hope appeared on her sick features. "You're a doctor"? she asked me. "Well technically...yes". "T-then can you help me"? I was shocked no one not even my brother has asked me for medical help. I then couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'll help you". She then smiled and said "Thank you". She then put her hands on her mouth. "Huh? What's wrong"? I asked her. "I'm going to puke" she somehow managed to say. I then backed away to a corner. "Miss Rukia if you please don't get me sick"!

Szayel's room still Szayel's P.O.V

I made Rukia sit on the bed while I go get my doctor supplies. I also got her a bucket just incase she has a little "incident" again. I put gloves and a surgeon's mask on. Because there was no way in hell I was getting sick! I then performed a bunch of tests on her to see what happened. And turns out she had the flu. "Ok Rukia it looks like you have the flu". "You're not going to perform anymore tests on me are you"? "No silly, I have the perfect cure for the flu". A look of relief appeared on her face. I then pulled a needle from behind my back. "Now this won't hurt a bit". A look of worry and fear appeared on her face. "Of course it won't hurt a bit! It'll hurt a lot"! "Now Rukia stay still so I can give you the shot". "I don't want the shot"! I then walked closer which was a mistake because she was throwing any item she could find to defend herself. I then snuck up behind her and tried to give her the shot, but apparently she saw me and punched me right in the face which broke my glasses. "OW"! I put my hand on my face and saw that my nose was bleeding. She was sick and a kid, but boy can she really punch. Luckily I can still see without my glasses.

After 30 minutes of struggling I finally gave her the shot. She apparently was really tired so I just let her sleep in my room for today. I put my emergency glasses. They're for just incase something like this happens. I let myself fall to the ground out of exhaustion. Boy are kids a handful. But it was sort of nice taking care of her. Even if she tried to kill me. What a violent child, I thought. Well looks like Stark is next. Hope he's not too lazy to do it. I then fell asleep even though it was only 3:40pm.

**Author's Note: Ok finally this chapter is done. This chapter would've gotten done sooner because I was working on Szayel's chapter last night but I had to restart my computer because of it's problems and all my hard work got deleted! I hate when that happens. For the needle thing back in Turkey when you got sick you don't get Tylenol you got shots, no matter how small your sickness was. What a living nightmare. Next will be Stark. I hope he's not to lazy to take care of Rukia. Oh who am I kidding he's too lazy to do it. So who's going to take care of her? Read and review to find out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday Starks' P.O.V

"Stark"! "Ugh Lilinette five more minutes...please". "Stark you have to get up now! Aizen-sama said it was your turn to babysit the girl". I somehow manage to open my eyes. "What time is it"? I asked her. "It's 11:30am". I got out of bed and walk out of the room, not realizing Lilinette was following me. "Hey Stark, wait up". I turn around and see her trying to catch up. I stop walking for a while until she finally caught up. "Hey Stark"? "What"? "I heard Szayel said Rukia got the flu yesterday". "What do you want me to do about it"? "No offense Stark but you're not exactly "active" when someone gets the flu". I then yawned due to the fact I was still really tired. Man this is cruel and unusual punishment waking up this early. "She must feel somewhat better after Szayel looked after her". That was my last response before we got to Rukia's room.

Rukia's Room still Stark's P.O.V

I opened the door to Rukia's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. She's so lucky, I thought. I then saw Lilinette walk up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rukia then groaned a bit before opening her eyes and seeing Lilinette. Lilinette then gave a salute and gave a toothy grin. "Hi Rukia. My name is Lilinette. You can call me Lili if Lilinette is too hard for you to pronounce. That lazy bum over there is Coyote Stark. But people just really call him Stark. If he falls asleep don't be upset. He's more lazier than Homer Simpson, and that's saying something". Rukia then blinked a few times in confusion before returning the smile. "Nice to meet you too Lili-chan". Hmm? Maybe Lilinette can take care of Rukia on her own. I then grabbed an extra pillow I found and fell asleep on the floor.

Lilinette's P.O.V

"Stark"! I waited for a few minutes before realizing he entered "sleeping beauty mode". "First chance he gets the lazy asshole falls asleep". "Is he always this lazy"? Rukia asked me. "Actually this is a new record for him not falling asleep". "Wow" she said in obvious shock. I saw a few markers on the table and came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey Rukia, want to draw on his face while he's asleep"? Rukia then gave a mischievous grin and then said "Heck yeah I do". I then handed her a marker and we drew the most ridiculous things we can think of on Stark's face. After seeing our "artwork" we couldn't help but snicker. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up". "Yeah me too" she agreed. "Hey Lili-chan, want to put his hand in warm water"? she asked me. "I never thought you'd ask". I then went into the bathroom and filled a cup with warm water. This is going to be fun, I thought. We then put his hand in warm water and the trick actually worked.

Stark's P.O.V

I woke up after feeling a wet spot. Why do I feel like I just wet myself? "Lilinette? Rukia? What are you two laughing at"? I asked them, completely clueless on what just happened. I then saw a black marker in Rukia's hand which bought me to a conclusion. I ran, yes I ran to the bathroom to see what happened to my face and to my horror you'll never believe what I saw. My face had been drawn all over in black marker. Those idiots gave me a poorly drawn mustache and beard. They also gave we a unibrow and a monocle drawn on my right eye. I then washed all the junk off my face. It's like one second I'm sleeping peacefully and the next second I look like a fancy hobo. I knew Rukia wouldn't have done this so I blamed the one person that was capable of this. "LILINETTE"! I shouted.

Lilinette's P.O.V

"LILINETTE"! I heard Stark shout my name, and boy was he mad. I gave a weak and nervous laugh. "Uh oops". I then ran out of the room to get a safe place a.k.a my room. I was running down the halls of Las Noches to get away from Stark. I then glanced to see if he was chasing me and believe it or not he was. But what shocked me most was that he was actually running. Since when does Stark run?! I thought. After I finally made it to my room I collapsed to the ground. I was out of breath and couldn't really move. And unfortunately for me Stark just entered the room. I was afraid on what he was going to do next. After Stark walked a few steps closer he collapsed on the bed. I wasn't surprised.

Stark's P.O.V

I was too tired to chase Lilinette. I wonder what I missed while I was asleep? Rukia and Lilinette seemed to have fun. And Lilinette seemed to like her. Rukia was a sweet girl. A troublemaker but a sweet girl. Since Lilinette likes her I guess I'm ok with her. As long as Lilinette likes her. I then fell asleep. I'll change my pants later.

**Author's Note: Lol poor** **Stark getting bullied by Rukia and Lilinette. Ok the next chapter will be the last and it'll be on what the espadas' zanpaktou think on how well their masters' took care of Rukia. Will they do good or bad? The respect that they get from their zanpaktou is on the line. Read and review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Last day Aizen's P.O.V

Today is the day where I evaluate the espadas. I am going to ask their zanpaktou questions. _Master you can barely handle the espadas. What makes you think you can handle their zanpaktou. _"Now Kyoka I am perfectly capable of handling their zanpaktou.". _They are all quite a handful. They have their own special meeting room. You have to go their. But be careful all of them are highly territorial. _"For god's sake Kyoka stop doubting me"! _Ok, ok I will. Just be careful. _"Thanks for worrying about me".

Zanpaktou meeting room Normal P.O.V

When Aizen entered the meeting room he was actually really nervous. The espadas have told him about their zanpaktou but not once has he ever seen them manifested. From what he's heard they're a living nightmare. Aizen then gulped and mustered all the bravery he could and said "Hello? Is anyone there"? The meeting room was scary and dusty. It practically looked like a ghost town. It was dark and renaissance themed. There were 6 staircase that each led up to a throne chair in the middle layer. He then asked again "Hello? Anybody? Hello"?! I guess nobody was here, he thought. Aizen then sighed in relief and was about to leave until he heard noises that sounded like bat screeches.

"W-who's there"?! Aizen then looked both left and right. "There's no need to be afraid". Aizen then frantically turned to where the sound came from and when he did he saw a bat flying right above him. "W-who are you"? "Oh Aizen-sama please forgive me". The bat then transformed into a young man. The young man looked like a lot like Ulquiorra. He had the same pale skin and the black messy hair. However his hair was long and wen a few inches past his shoulders. He had bat ears and two horns sticking out of his head. He had the same tear lines just like Ulquiorra except they were thicker. Instead of green eyes his were yellow. He looks like the devil, Aizen thought. The man also had a long fur coat draped over him. He had black fur that went from his waist and covered his feet. He also had a tail. Aizen then thought for a moment and asked "Are you Murcielago"?

* * *

He then gave a small smile. "I could be" he simply replied. "Well are you"? "What do you think"? _click clack click clack. _Aizen became startled over the noises of someone walking. In walked a woman who was really thin. She had a black dress that was a few inches below her waist and a few inches above her knees. She had a leather jacket that was unzipped. She had black high heeled boots. That was probably what made the clicking and clacking. She had fair skin. She had a necklace that was adorned by bones. She had onyx eyes which gave her an evil look to her eyes. She had long black hair that was tied into a bun. On the left side, her hair had a white blood stained rose.

Her side bangs hung loose. The right bang covered her right eye, while her left bang was tucked behind her ear. To Aizen she actually looked beautiful. Murcielago then said "Good evening Santa Teresa". She then gave a small smile "Nice to see you too Murcielago". Teresa then looked at Aizen and said "Are you Aizen-sama"? Aizen then nodded. She then gave a small bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance". I then stared at her in shock. "You're Nnoitra's zanpaktou"? I asked in disbelief. She then nodded. "Are you sure about that"? I asked her. All three of us then heard a growl.

* * *

Aizen then tensed up at the growl. Teresa then walked over and cooed "Here kitty kitty". A man with long messy blue hair who had really tan skin. His white shirt was ripped up and torn apart. He had black pants which were pretty torn up. He had fangs. He also had blood streaks coming down from his lower lip. Teresa then said "Aizen-sama this is Pantera". She then petted his hair like he was a pet or something. Pantera then purred a bit as a reaction. "Well someone's such a cat" said Murcielago. "Shut up" Pantera responded. "What's Aizen-sama doing here"? Aizen was going to respond until another woman entered the room. Pantera also had dark brown eyes.

* * *

The woman had ebony skin and long curly blonde hair. She had a tiara on the top of her head. She also had ocean blue eyes which went well with her dress. She had a light blue dress with a dark blue wave-like design. She was barefoot but looked exactly like an empress. Aizen then asked "Are you Tiburon". She then said "Yes I am". Murcielago then asked "Is everyone here"? "No Los Lobos and Fornicaras aren't here" Santa Teresa responded. "Why did you stop petting me"? asked Pantera a bit annoyed. "Los Lobos is too lazy and Fornicaras is too busy researching" Tiburon responded. They all then went up the stairs and sat in their rightful throne chairs. "So what is it you need" Pantera asked.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok before I have the zanpaktou evaluate their masters I just wanted to give a little back round information on them. The next chapter will have them evaluated and that will be the last chapter. Tell me what you think of them. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zanpaktou Meeting Room Normal P.O.V

Aizen looked in awe at each and every one of them. The way they acted and sat in their thrones made them look like royalty. "Hello? Didn't you hear me"? Aizen then snapped back into reality. "Ok I'll ask again. What do you need"? Pantera repeated. He was now really annoyed. Aizen then decided to respond. He didn't want to make the panther king any more angrier than he already was. "Yes I want to know how each and every one of your masters did taking care of Rukia. "Murcielago since Ulquiorra was the first one why don't you tell me how he did first".

Murcielago thought for a moment before answering. "Well Ulquiorra-sama did pretty alright. After all it was his first time taking care of a kid. He thought she was trash at first but then his opinion of her changed. I guess that was because he saw Miss Inoue again. He changes so much after he sees her". Aizen was shocked to hear this. Ulquiorra actually showed emotions around someone?! Aizen thought bewildered. Maybe he should have kidnapped Orihime earlier. "Pantera how did Grimmjow do"? Aizen asked him. "Well Grimmjow-sama had no problems with the kid whatsoever. Well except when she told him she found cats to be boring. He then acted like a dad with their child". Really?! That's it from now on his name is Grimm-daddy, Aizen thought. "Tiburon how did Hallibel do"?

"Well Hallibel-Hime took her to the aquarium. Rukia Kuchiki had so much fun. Hallibel-Hime didn't even get mad when Rukia pushed her into the water". Hallibel will kill anyone who did that to her, Aizen thought. "Dare I ask, but Santa Teresa how did Nnoitra do"? Aizen asked curiously. Oh god how he was worried. After what seemed like three hours she finally answered him. "You aren't going to believe this but he actually did pretty well. Nnoitra-sama was quite protective of her. I fear the day she gets a boyfriend". "Speaking of boyfriend- "No" Santa Teresa then interrupted on what Pantera was going to say to her. "Rejection at his finest" said Murcielago. "I'm not giving up on you Teresa you should know that" Pantera stated. "I know. And you should know that I'm never going to say yes" Santa Teresa responded.

"Wow Kyoka the espadas actually did well". _Yes they did master. They really did. I'm just as surprised as you are. _"They really have taken a liking towards her haven't they"? _"Indeed they have master. It's like she's their little girl. _"Yeah you're right Kyoka. She can be called Espadas' little girl". _I couldn't agree more master. I couldn't agree more._

**Author's Note: Espadas little girl has been finished! I feel like I accomplished something big. I want to thank all the people who have read and review. I have no idea when I'll start the sequel but until then gentleflam51 out.**


End file.
